1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to semiconductor devices and integrated circuits including the same.
2. Related Art
In the electronics industry, low cost, compact and highly integrated semiconductor devices are increasingly in demand with the development of computer systems and electronic communication systems. In addition, low power semiconductor devices are increasingly in demand with the development of portable electronic products or mobile communication systems.
Each of the semiconductor devices may receive power supply voltage signal supplied from an external device or an external system to generate internal voltage signals used in operation of internal circuits thereof. For example, in case of semiconductor memory devices such as dynamic random access memory (DRAM) devices employing sense amplifiers, a core voltage signal VCORE may be used to amplify voltage levels of cell data.